


Tingling Sensation

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All characters are age appropriate, Blood Play, Day 18, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Silver the Wizard, Sonic the Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 18 - Blood PlaySonic was hunting, lurking in the shadows, following his unexpecting prey through the empty streets. It was well past the witching hour and the poor little white hedgehog must have lost his way.(Not 100% sure if this counts as blood play but I’m going to roll with it!)
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tingling Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

He hadn’t drunk the blood of a Mobian in weeks, only the creatures of the forest had quenched his thirst in that time, but now he wanted to taste the sweet nectar that flowed from the veins of his very kind. 

Sonic was hunting, lurking in the shadows, following his unexpecting prey through the empty streets. It was well past the witching hour and the poor little white hedgehog must have lost his way.

It was the white fur that had caught Sonic’s attention, so bright against the dark of the night, then his timid nature, he jumped at every noise and looked so scared to be out alone and then there were his eyes, golden orbs that shined like real gold but were full of worry as they looked around frantically. 

Sonic had been waiting for the right moment to strike, pull his prey into a dark alley, drug him with his venom then drink his fill.

The moment was at hand.  
One step...two step...three step...now.

The white hedgehog didn’t expect a thing until it was too late, his body dragged into the alley and slammed against a wall, before he could shout Sonic had buried his fangs into his throat, injecting his venom into the panicking body in front of him. The venom worked fast with the racing heart helping pump it through his body faster, the grabbing and kicking slowed little by little till the white hedgehog was barely able to stand without help. 

Sonic hadn’t tasted the sweet nectar just yet, he enjoyed feeling the fight leave his prey before he indulged, and so he slowly let him and the trembling body in front of him sink to the ground getting to a more comfortable position before he ate. His fangs never left the white throat as he sat himself down and pulled the white hedgehog onto his lap, using the brick wall to keep the now submissive hedgehog propped up.

He then removed his fangs and took his first gulp, blood pooled in his mouth and the taste set his fur on edge. It was incredible, sweet and thick but there was something else...something Sonic had never tasted before.  
He drank more and could still taste the strange addition to the blood, it almost felt like his tongue was tingling as he continued to savour every drop he could get. 

The white hedgehog was trembling and whimpering uncontrollably, his breath erratic and tears fell freely from his eyes. Sonic let his hands wander over soft fur as he drank, tracing ivory chest fur not stained with blood, down smooth hips and over trembling thighs before moving up to hold the pale muzzle in his hands. With one last gulp Sonic licked over the wounds to heal them shut, the tingling feeling ran over his lips, his tongue and down his throat. He let his lips linger over the area as it healed before he pulled away to look over his prey.

Pale, whimpering, crying, trembling, fear and tiredness in his eyes, breathing heavily and choking on the air he was desperately trying to take in. Sonic looked him over and caught a glimpse of an erection between white legs, it wasn’t uncommon for the venom to cause this reaction and Sonic had seen it before, and he wouldn’t lie and say the sight in front of him wasn’t appealing.

He took a moment to consider his options, abandon this poor guy drugged up and hard in the alley for anyone to come across and do what they wanted to him, stay till he sobers up then run or comfort him and see where it goes...Sonic had a conscience and would never leave his prey after a meal to fend for themselves like this, he often sat and let them sleep and at the first sign of them waking he’d disappear to watch them from the shadows once again...But for the first time Sonic chose to see where things could go.

“Shhh, it’s ok…” He tried to wipe the tears from his prey's cheeks as he continued to whisper softly and soothingly. “Shhh, your ok...it’s all over...I promise…” He looked into golden eyes, he had stopped crying but the fear remained in them. His hands moved to stroke over his chest fur and rub the blood stain that had trailed from his neck to his chest. “I’m sorry...I hope my venom took away the pain...that’s it’s job…” He smoothed out fur that stood on end over his shoulders and sides, avoiding his neck because that area would be too sensitive to touch for now. “Can you talk?...or think clearly?...” His hands rested on white hips, close to the erection but not too close, he didn’t want to scare the hedgehog more than he already had.

The white hedgehog had slowly let his breathing soften and was now a little more relaxed but still trembling and full of fear. The hedgehog tried to move his mouth to talk but could barely move his lips, he was still paralysed due to the venom but he was becoming more and more aware of what happened as the seconds rolled on. “You still with me?...” Sonic asked and the hedgehog nodded slowly. “Good, good...I’m not gonna hurt you ok?...I just wanna help now…” 

A shiver ran through the hedgehog’s body, the loss of blood made him cold and his cock still standing at attention didn’t help in any way. The hedgehog had finally looked down and saw his dick and the panic had returned to his eyes. “Hey, hey it’s ok! My venom did that!” Sonic rubbed up and down the pale shoulders trying to give him some warmth, his hands rubbed over pale cheeks to get the attention of the hedgehog. “My venom is meant to take away the pain and replace it with pleasure, you felt good when I drank from you yeah?” He smiled as softly as he could with his fangs still fully out and blood on his lips and chin, he really wanted to reassure the poor hedgehog in his lap that this was all ok and natural for what he just experienced. 

The hedgehog looked at the fangs then back down to his dick, his memory was still a blur but he did remember the wave of pleasure that crashed onto him after the rush of pain. He tried to talk again and all that came out was a mumble that couldn’t be deciphered by both of them, the hedgehog opted to slowly nod again and watched as the blue vampire smiled back. “Yeah it felt good? Well obviously it felt good!” Sonic looked down before looking back into golden eyes. “Ya know...I attacked you, drugged you, drank your blood…the least I could do is help you out with the problem I caused~?” He flashed a cheeky grin before letting his fingertips just barely touch the erection. 

The white hedgehog moaned at the touch and shivered as the vampire slowly took hold of him. “You ok with this?” Sonic asked before he went any further, the white hedgehog looked unsure and tried to speak again. “...a-a-re...yo-u...w-w-why?...” He wanted to ask more but his mouth and tongue felt so heavy and numb he couldn’t as much more. Sonic waited for a moment, contemplating his answer. “I wanna make it up to you, I’ll take care of this, wait with you while you sleep, then help you to your feet when you're ready...then I’ll leave...ok?” 

The hedgehog didn’t need to trust him, hear him out or even let him but the hedgehog nodded his head, finally giving consent, and Sonic set to work on stroking his member at a steady pace. He too felt the need pool inside of him and he let his free hand coax his cock out and started stroking in time with his other hand. The white hedgehog moaned and whined as he watched the vampire pump his cock, watching as the vampire started to play with his own cock too.

Sonic eyed up the white hedgehog’s neck, the blood stain had been tempting him for a while now and before he could catch himself he was licking from the blood on the chest fur, up the trail to his neck. The blood still left the same tingling feeling on his tongue just like before and he moans into soft white fur.  
The white hedgehog whined out as he felt Sonic do this. There was fear that he could receive another bite but the bite never came, the warm wet tongue tracing every inch of his chest and neck for blood was what he got and it was very pleasurable to the white hedgehog.

They continued like this for mere moments before it was all too much for the white hedgehog and he came with a cry or bliss into Sonic’s hand. Sonic took a few more minutes, his tongue searching for stray blood, the pulse he could feel under it, the moans and whimpers of his prey all working together to bring him to climax. He groaned into the stained neck fur of his prey, they both took a few minutes to catch their breaths and recover before Sonic pulled away and looked over the white hedgehog. 

His cheeks were flushed, the trembling had gone for now, his fur coated in sweat, blood and saliva, his eyes shining again as they looked at each other. “...T-th-thank y-you…” The hedgehog’s voice was soft and quiet, Sonic smiled brightly. “No thank you! I got a meal and a good time from you~ I should definitely be thanking you!” 

They both sat for a while, slowly letting themselves adjust and get back to some form of normality. “S-Sil-ver…” Sonic tilted his head. “Didn’t quite catch that?” A deep breath and the white hedgehog tried again. “M-my...n-name-s...Sil-lver…” Sonic grinned. “Oh? I don’t usually get the names of my meals! But I’m Sonic. And it’s nice to actually meet you Silver~” They shared a small laugh before slipping into a comfortable silence again. 

They were silent for a while until Silver spoke again. “I-I need t-...to get to...the m-magic ac-cademy…” Sonic processed the question before he realised. “WAIT! Are you a wizard?!” Silver nodded and could see via Sonic’s expression just how giddy he was. “That’s why your blood made my mouth feel like that! I've never drank from a wizard or witch before...you guys are dying off right? Just like us vampires?” Sonic’s excitement died slightly as he voiced the truth about their kinds. Another nod from Silver as his answer, Sonic could see the sleep creeping into his eyes now. “The obscure things are leaving this world huh?...well you sleep and when you wake up I’ll show you the way to the academy...it’s on the other side of the city by the way!” Sonic couldn’t help but laugh at the fact this wizard was going further away from his destination as he hunted him. 

Silver groaned as he tried to relax enough to maybe fall asleep like this, in the street, in the cold and in the arms of a vampire who just fed from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
